Mutant World Tour: Paranoid in Paris
by Ryoken1
Summary: The Mutant World Tour comtinues! , now in Paris , madness ensues ,and a new couple enters the fray!


X-men: Evolution : "Mutant World Tour: Paranoid in Paris" ( or Hasta la Vista , France!)  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own anything , and if you are from France , please dont hurt me , im inocent , it was all their fault , they made me do it! (points to the X-men and Brotherhood)  
  
(Warning , this takes place before "shadowdance" , so that means that Kurt and Tabitha are in friendly terms , Kitty and Lance are pretty next to each other , but this fic has no relation to my previous fics , so no Rogue/Pietro stuff , ...for now , i promise. ; )  
  
  
  
Paris , France , near 12:30 am.:  
  
Lance and Kitty were walking throught the Parisian downtown , enjoying the warm , cool day , not a care in the world....  
  
"ALVERS!"-Scott voice echoed throught the streets.  
  
"Dear God , not again"-Kitty sighed as Scott aproached them , with a mad look in his face.  
  
"What now?"-Lance muttered , his voice filled with contained anger.  
  
"THAT NUTCASE PIETRO STOLE TARYN , AND I CANT FIND HER!"-Scott yelled at Lance , his face red.  
  
"Scott , Lance has nothing to do about this ,when are you going to..."- Kitty`s explanation was cut short by another scream.  
  
"PIETRO! WERE THE HELL IS DUNCAN!"-Jean voice thundered throught the street , still , it sounded like she wasnt near them , yet.  
  
"Okay , i heard the guys saying last night that maybe if they got Dunacan and Taryn together , you and Red would finally be able to accept your feelings for each other , and then you two would leave us all alone"-Lance sayed withouth blinking-"I thought they were kidding , so i didnt care about it"-Lance quickly added.  
  
"You maniac! , I cant believe you let your moronic crew do this!"-Scott screamed as he putted his hand around his head.  
  
"Actually , i think Kurt and Rogue are also helping them , plus Risty sayed that it wasnt a bad idea and Aecade said it would be funny, so i guess ill be going now.."·-Lance said as he elbowed Kitty , and both of them dissapeared throught a nearby wall.  
  
"I hate it when they do that!"-Scott said , when he turned around , only to found Jean staring at him.  
  
"What did they do with Duncan?"-she said , her eyes fixed in Scott`s.  
  
"Alvers said that Pietro and the rest of the crew are trying to get Duncan and Taryn together..-Scott said , keeping the last part for himself , because he wasnt sure if he shoukd tell Jean the rest of the story.  
  
"Those dumbasses seriously believe Duncan would dump me for that bimbo!- Jean screamed.  
  
"Hey , she isnt a bimbo , unlike that jackass you have for a boyfriend!"- Scott snapped back.  
  
"Dont start Scott! , Im not in the mood!"-Jean said.  
  
"Okay , lets look for them , how hard could it be to find them?"-Scott said , trying to think how to find two people in a city he dint knew at all.  
  
"We can ask for direction"-Jean said.  
  
"No , i think Pietro went this way"-Scott said as he turned down a street corner.  
  
"Oh this is gonna be good"-Jean muttered to herself.  
  
Meanwhile , at the Eiffel Tower:  
  
"Yo , i cant believe the elevator isnt working!"-Todd snaped as he jumped throught the stairs.  
  
"Maybe they were afraid Tubby here would make it sank into hell!"-Risty said as she walked behind Todd.  
  
"Its just a handfull hundreds of steps , besides , we could use the exercise!-Arcade said , as he followed Risty.  
  
"Hey , Blue , why dont ya teleport us up there?-Tabitha whispered to Kurt , who was gasping for air.  
  
"Sorry Tabby , vut someone could vatch me , and i cant do it inv front of Arcade und Risty!-Kurt said between breaths.  
  
"Stop talking and move over , cause the Blob is getting up there or die trying!"-Fred said as he went throught them , the whole place shaking a little with each step.  
  
"Were is Rogue?"-Risty realised that she was not with them.  
  
"Pietro also aint here , yo!"-Todd yelled , as he looked back.  
  
"They said something about some "Operation Dumbass" , and stayed down!"- Arcade quipped.  
  
"Those nutheads are really going to do it?"-Tabitha asked.  
  
"I guess so , Tabby , i just hope Scott und Jean dont find out!"-Kurt said as he started to climb the steps again.  
  
"Yo , that means you guys will be with us all day!"-Todd said to Risty and Arcade.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-Mystique`s mental scream would have been heared all over Paris , if thoughts sounded.  
  
Meanwhile , at the base of the Eiffel Tower....  
  
"Did it work?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Yup , now Taryn and Duncan will be trapped at the tower`s top for hours , well , actually until these guys found all the equipement and repair parts ive hid all over the park"-Pietro replied.  
  
"Well , ah helped you , so now you have to take me shopping"-Rogue responded.  
  
"Okay , Okay , a deal is a deal"-Pietro said.-"Ready?.."-Pietro said as Rogue jumped on his back.  
  
"Yeah , Hiyoo Silver!"-Rogue screamed.  
  
"Hey!"-Pietro snapped back at her.  
  
"Sorry , ah couldnt help myself"-She smiled at him.  
  
Pietro smiled back , and in a second , they were gone.  
  
Meanwhile at the top of the tower....  
  
"And then Mindy sayed that Scott`s eyes must be blue , but i think they are green , or maybe brown , what do you think , Duncan?"-Taryn asked Duncan , who was sitting in table with her.  
  
"I think i need a drink , and aspirin and a loaded gun , in that order..."- Duncan mutterd , his brain still dizzy from Taryn`s one hour monologue on Scott`s eyes.  
  
Taryn didnt heard him , because she started another speech , this time about Scott`s fixation with his glasses.  
  
"Jean , were are you?"-Duncan thought.  
  
Somewhere in Paris.... (somewhere being "a place were one is lost")  
  
"SCOTT , WHERE ARE WE?"-Jean screamed.  
  
"JUST FOLLOW ME , AND STOP YELLING AT ME!-Scott screamed back at her.  
  
"We are lost , arent we?"-Jean snapped.  
  
"No , we arent lost"-Scott responded.-"Id wish i was lost , from her"-He thought.  
  
Scott realised that Jean was a telepath too late , as she smacked him in the head with her backpack.....  
  
It all went downhill from there.  
  
The Louvre , four hours later:  
  
"This place is amazing!"-Kitty said in awe , as she dragged Lance throught the halls.  
  
"Yeah , it really , ....erhm.. , rocks"-Lance replied in a very bad imitation of excitement.  
  
"You are bored , arent ya?"-Kitty asked him.  
  
"Im with you , why should that be boring , Kitty-kat?"-Lance replied.  
  
"Lance , thats like , soo sweet!"-Kitty huged Lance , who started to blush.- "Come on , lets go look at some records down at that Megastore we saw in the entrance"-She said to him.  
  
"You sure?-Lance asked with hope on his eyes.  
  
"Lance , this is the fifth museum weve been to , its time we do something we both enjoy"-She said at him.  
  
"Okay , were`s the exit?"-he said , excited.  
  
"I dunno , come i think its behind that wall"-Kitty said as she dragged him down the hall , straight to "that wall".  
  
  
  
Behind "that wall":  
  
A group of tourists , plus a guide , were watching at a huge painting of a forest road.  
  
"Look at the detail ,the life and color , the effect of light and shadow"- The guide said-"One could swear that a couple could walk throught that path!"-The guide continued.  
  
At that precise moment , Kitty and Lance phased throught the painting , only to finda rwally big room , filled witha lot of people.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
The really big room went from full to empty in 2 and a half seconds , breaking the museums record of four seconds , that a bomb threath last year imposed.  
  
"Ops!"-Kitty said as she and Lance ran away from the place.  
  
"Well , i liked that!"-Lance said as he ran too.  
  
They phased throught a wall , and exited the museum.  
  
At the Top of the tower (again):  
  
"THANK GOD YOU ARE HERE!"-Duncan screamed , as he hugged Todd , Taryn still talking in the background.  
  
"Man , he really has lost it , yo!"-Todd said to Fred  
  
"Uh guys , have ya seen Scott?"-Taryn asked to Tabitha and Kurt , who were about to pass out , lying in a table.  
  
"I think he`s with Jean"-Arcade responded.  
  
"What are those two doing together?"-Duncan let go off Todd .  
  
"I dunno , but i hope they are suffering"-Risty hissed.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Paris (Somewhere far from the last "somewhere"):  
  
"SCOTT , ADMIT IT , WE ARE LOST!"-Jean screamed in desperation.  
  
"OKAY , WE ARE LOST , OKAY? , THERE I ADMIT IT , HAPPY? , NOW JEAN GREY IS THE QUEEN OF RIGHT AGAIN!"-Scott had reached his boiling point.  
  
"Scott , shut up"-Jean replied.  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"No you shut up!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU , SHUT UP!- Rogue and Pietro screamed at them.  
  
"WHAT?"-Jean ans Scott responded.  
  
"You heard her , we were having a nice date , when your screams ruined it!"-Rogue hissed at them.  
  
"Yeah , why cant you act like normal people!"-Pietro added.  
  
"But..."-Scott and Jean tried to explain.  
  
"NO BUTS! We are going to take a cab to the hotel , and we dont wanna heard a word out of you two , okay?"-Rogue screamed , madder than ever.  
  
"Okie-Dokey"-Jean and Scott replied in a low tone of voice.  
  
"Man , why cant you two have a normal date like us!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Pietro..."-Rogue said as a cab stopped by her side.  
  
"Okay , Okay , maybe it wasnt that normal"-Pietro replied as he got into the cab.  
  
"This isnt happening"-Scott thought.  
  
"Yes it is , and its your fault!"-Jean voice echoed in his head.  
  
"Oh , shut up"-Scott thought.  
  
  
  
End (Untill the next city)  
  
Okay , get ready for the next part , and review if ya want to see something. (i will not stop my Jean/Scott bashing , so dont ask for it)  
  
Ps: Red WIUtch , if ya read this , cant i use Sgt Snuffless in a fic im going to write soon? , please reaview ypur answer if ya read it.(i will credit the character as yours)  
  
Ps2:Pretty pleasy? 


End file.
